nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Stonewatch Abbey
Stonewatch Abbey is a structure/settlement in the Om campaign. Summary Stonewatch Abbey is an abbey built into the hills north of Waymere and off the main road to Newcastle. It is within a days travel from a series of caves that once housed a small clan of ogres, and a few hours north of it is an enormous hole called Fynn’s Crater. Description The abbey is a small stone structure with one tower and two floors within as well as a squat entrance/gatehouse. From the top of the tower the keep can gain a good view and command of the nearby hills. History The Abbey was first used by an order of clerics of Namas and Tanos called the Order of the Road. The original clerics and acolytes who lived here ensured safe passage for travelers going back and forth from Newcastle to Waymere. By 465, however, the abbey had been taken over by Goddard Brandik and his bandit company. Brandik, and later his Orlesean allies, ranged from the abbey to strike caravans ferrying gems and other goods to Waymere, disrupting the gem trade from Silvercliff. On the 1st of Twins, 465, the Royal Explorers infiltrated Stonewatch Abbey and slew Brandik and the Orlesean commanders and claimed the Abbey for themselves. Renaming themselves the Fate Fighters, the new owners purchased the land surrounding the abbey and invited farming families to begin to work the land and hired a militia, naming them the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company. After the Battle of Waymere later that month a number of refugees flocked to Stonewatch Abbey for protection. The Fate Fighters took in some of the refugees, escorting those who they did not (or who did not want to stay) to Newcastle, ironically adopting the original mission of the Order of the Road even after so many years. Layout Outbuildings 1) Smithy/Workshop – Forge, Anvil, workbench, grindstone 2) Stable – Boxes for 12 horses and room for a carriage. 3) Well house - Open on all sides, roof covers well. Well has a stone cover on hinges that can be removed. 4) Henhouse/pigpens – Recently Filled, houses a flock of hens and a rooster. 5) Barracks - Large barracks for the soldiers of the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company First floor 1) Entrance - portcullis plus inbound oak doors. A crest with a walking staff crossed with a sword adorns the doors. 2) Murder hallway – The walls of this hallway are solid stone with slits every few feet for arrows or spears. Guards from area 3 can to shoot or spear anything that makes its way inside. Guards in the forward towers can run down in here if the main entrance is breached 3) Murder rooms - Guards from the forward towers can enter these rooms and kill things in the Murder Hallway 4) Forward Towers - Meant to protect the entrance of the Abbey, only accessible by the second floor. 5) Foyer - The eye is immediately drawn to the rich marble floor, the remains of fine mahogany chairs, and decaying tapestries and banners that hang from the walls. It all speaks to the former glory of the order that once lived here. Double doors lead to the east and also north. Two other doors lead back west. 6) Greenhouse - This magnificent vaulted room reaches the second floor, and the upper half has been replaced with greenish glass (dwarfglass). It must have once been a beautiful and tranquil spaced. recently all of the plants were killed by fire. Efforts at replanting have begun and a small crop of Fireberries have been planted. One of the panes of dwarfglass on the ceiling is missing. 7) Opal’s Room (formerly a waiting room) - Plush chairs, a sofa and tables are all rotted, moth eaten and weathered, but this must have once been a comfortable room. An old iron stove can be lit to warm it, and two hanging brass oil lamps provide light. Opal has claimed this room as his chambers due to its proximity to the Greenhouse. 8) Guard ready room - Card table and 5 chairs as well as a rack for weapons. 9) Great Hall – This was once the main meeting hall for members of the Order of the Road. It was built to reflect the prominence of the order and the gravity of their work. It succeeded. Flanking the main door to the hall are stone statues of the twin gods Lodan and Temprana. A close examination of the statutes reveals they bear a passing resemblance to Fynn and Fern. Inside a mosaic of a sword and walking staff crossed (the sigil of the Order of the Road) dominates the floor. There are two columns of long benches in the east half of the room and a raised dais in front of them. A map of the local road network is painted in fresco on one of the walls. A walnut grandfather clock with brass fittings and a silver dial (appraised at no less than 4,000 gp) stands against the wall behind the dais. 10) Scribes’ room – There are three large tilted desks with built in inkwells and shelves for parchment and quills in this room. From floor to ceiling, the walls are covered in shelves meant for scrolls and books. They are currently empty. This room is fully stocked with ink, quills and parchment. 11) Tea Room (formerly a Trophy Room) – tall glass cases, mounts for shields and banners, display stands for weapons and armor all stand empty. A large pedestal in the center of the room holds a marble bust of Timisithius the Wise (appraised at 1,000 gp). There is a gold and white porcelain tea set with a dragon motif in one of the glass cases (value 30 gp). There is also a low table with a number of small pillows arranged around it. A lovely tapestry of a dragon (a gift from Corin to Wu) hangs in the room. 12) Kitchen – A large hearth, center cutting island, shelves and hooks for pots and pans. There was once door to the outside, but after a raid by a cunning band of goblins, the Order sealed it up. Now the servants and cooks have to use the main entrance for food deliveries. There is a dumbwaiter that leads upstairs to the Dining Room. 13) Larder – This cold, dark room has dirt piled up in the corner for storing root vegetables. There are nets for drying herbs hanging from the ceiling, hooks for hanging meat, barrels for salting meat, shelves for cheese and pickled meat and other staples for the kitchen, and a wide butcher's block for carving it all up. The larder is fully stocked for 4 months with a combination of fresh and preserved foods. 14) War Room – The shields of members of the order once adorned the walls of this room. They are now replaced with shields for each founding member of the Fate Fighters. In the center of the room is a massive circular stone table with the sword and staff carved into it. 12 solid oak chairs sit empty around it. A dozen silver lamps adorn the walls. 15) Tower gate – fortified entranceway to the round tower 16) Guard Room – Guards can be stationed in this small room. A heavy barred door can be closed and locked from the inside. 17) Arms – Storage for the weapons used by the guards. 4 racks of spears, 2 racks of swords, 5 barrels of arrows 18) Armor – Armor stacked neatly, mostly chainmail, breastplates, chain shirts and helms 19) Supply Bunk Room – six bunkbeds and 12 small chests for personal belongings are in this room. The soldiers sleep here, as does Bundwin. Wayne’s bed currently stands empty as does one unused bed. Second floor 1) Training Area – Large windows light up the wide room at the top of the stairs. Dummies, padded armor and wooden swords can be found here 2) Forward Towers - Level 2 of towers, in the Eastern tower is the mechanism for raising the portcullis and a lever for lowering it 3) Dining Hall – Where the members of the order took their meals. There is a dumbwaiter that leads down to the kitchen. There is an Electrum plated Water Pitcher (value 200-300 gp) and six silver goblets (total 200 gp) that can be used for special (or any, if desired) occasions. A large banner with the Fate Fighter’s Sigil hangs in this room as well. 4) Walkway Upper Greenhouse – Possibly one of the best spots in the abbey, this walkway is open to the air and allows people to look down into the greenhouse. It offers an ideal spot to view of the greenhouse below and hillside beyond the window. 5) Study Room – Long tables with oil lamps and comfortable chairs. 6) Abbot’s study and Library – Old books and scrolls fill the shelves of this room, most of them moldy and decayed. The large desk has maps of the area spread out on it, as well as a stack of papers, an inkwell and several quills. Aquibius has taken to using this room as his office. 7) Corin’s Room (formerly the Abbott's Room) – While you’ve seen more luxurious accommodations in your time, this room was clearly the most opulent in the abbey. A huge four posted canopy bed, well carved furniture, a roll top desk, an armoire and a chest of drawers. Corin claimed this room for his own immediately. 8) Bedrooms – There are 11 of these. The rooms are 10 foot windowless rectangles with single beds and a small tables. Each one has a brass oil lamp mounted on the wall. There are hooks on the back of the doors and shelves above the beds. a) Jasper’s Room b) Penelope’s Room (formerly Noel's Room) c) Fynn’s Room d) Fern’s Room e) Aquibius’ Room f) Wu’s Room g) Rufio’s Room h) Winnie’s Room i) Felkirk’s Room j) Pap’s Room k) Charlene and Bootice’s room 9) Infirmary – Fully stocked Alchemy lab, 6 beds. 10) Guard Room – Guards can be stationed in this small room. A heavy barred door can be closed and locked from the inside. 11) Archery Room – This room is clear aside from 3 barrels of arrows allowing archers room to shoot through the arrow slits. 12) Flaming oil cauldron – a large cauldron on hinges is set above a charcoal brazier. There is a metal funnel attached to the window next to the cauldron allowing the contents to be dropped out the window. Third floor 1) Explosives/storage – There are a half dozen small crates in this room that contain ingredients for potions of explosion. Enough material to make 30. 2) Ballista Room – A wooden carriage with wheels mounts a wicked looking ballista. Quarrels are in two barrels 3) Storage - siege weapon parts, a few crates of tools and other parts for weapons 4) Beehives/Fynn’s Roost - 4 beehives on one side, a chair and small table on overlooking the hills on the other. Basement 1) Tower Room – Decius’ Bedroom, workroom, sitting room, well 2) Jail Cells – currently unoccupied, one made up to resemble hybrid Heavy Metal/BSDM dungeon. Category:Om Category:Geography